Not Really a Death Wish
by sevensinsinthenight
Summary: Harry Potter is angry. No, beyond angry. He is furious. And Severus is the one who comes to everyone else's rescue and calms him down in the only way he can think of. HP/SS Slash.  -Mild Violence, Language-


AN: This is a random fic. It doesn't belong to any particular story. I've decided to repost this from my other account even though it's horribly short! T-T Such sadness.

* * *

White hot anger bubbled through his body. Harry Potter scowled, throwing his weight into his right foot and kicking the stone wall with it. A purely animalistic growl tore his throat as it came out. He could feel his body so tightly wound together, each and every muscle taut, waiting. Though his glasses had fallen long ago, he could still see so clearly. The door creaked as it was opened by a giggling couple; the girl tugging on the boy's tie mischieviously. Harry's face contorted and he snarled out, "Get the fuck out of here, you ponces! Go shag elsewhere you fucking idiots!" And as they scrambled out of sight, the boy wisely pulling the shocked girl out, he added "I hope you get pregnant with his deformed sperm!" The door slammed shut and Harry roared. Perhaps on the other side of the world people had been spared from his horrific temper.

Harry punched a wall, his knuckles stinging and the solidity of the stones resonating through the bones of his arm. His knuckles began to bleed, each small crimson drop infuriating him more. He swung his other arm back, about to repeat the same action when four cold fingers and a freezing thumb wrapped themselves around his burning and aching wrist. They tightened as he pulled. Harry spun around, his acid green eyes glowing ominously. Severus Snape quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow, his black eyes and slight scowl calmly defying Harry's rage. "Let go of me!" Harry screamed, pulling hard on his wrist.

Tightening his grip, Severus asked, "Why would I do that?" Harry let out an incensed scream. Severus continued, his voice clipped with annoyance. "If the wards weren't here, you would have at least half of the school dead."

Harry fumed. How dare that hypocrite patronize him. Through the open door, a blinding glimpse of lightning burst. He pulled on his wrist again but it didn't budge. "Let go of me you bloody bastard of a bat!" He cried indignantly. "Or I'll bloody-!" Harry's words were cut off as a soft set of lips pressed harshly against his chapped ones. His wrist was completely freed and his back was painfully pressed against the nearest wall. Harry groaned, fisting the cloth of Severus' shirt and holding tight. The door squeaked and there was a loud gasp. Harry quickly flipped them off with his free hand. Severus slowly parted from him and Harry scowled deeply. "What in the hell did you do that for?" Severus straightened out his robes, placing a hand in the small of Harry's back and pushing him forward lightly. Harry hissed, yelling out, "Don't fucking push me!"

With one strong shove, Harry pushed Severus hard on to the stone floor, straddling him as the Potions Master made to get up. "Get off, Potter." Severus intoned darkly. Harry shook his head, black locks flying to and fro as he did, and smirked with satisfaction. "I will hex you, Potter, if you don't get off me right this instant."

Leaning down, pushing his weight into the body below him, Harry whispered, "You underestimate me, Professor. You always have. If you think I'm going to let you get away with that pathetic little kiss of yours..." He paused, smirking, "You're wrong." And with that, Harry brutally captured the Potions Master's lips. Tongues snaked out and clashed against each other passionately. Harry sucked on Severus' bottom lip as he pulled away, moving himself down the hard body beneath him and beginning to massage the pale skin of Severus' neck with his lips.

A tendril of lust curled in Severus' lower abdomen as Harry gently nipped at his skin. "Stop this and I'll kill you. Got it, brat?" Severus asked with obvious disdain. Harry smirked against his skin and continued. And people say I have a death wish.


End file.
